Web pages on the World Wide Web are becoming more complex to accommodate rapidly growing information needs. For example, many web browsers contain a variety of information such as headline news, sports scores, market information, shopping information, and entertainment news. The information on some of these web browsers may not be modified by users. On other web browsers, a limited amount of information may be modified such as whether a user wants to view particular information such as sports news or headline news on a particular page of the web browser. Such modifiable information, however, consists of information already chosen by web browser content providers and is limited in scope and subject matter. The modifiable information may be made available to users as selectable options from a list or other selection type screen.
Home pages of web browsers are becoming overpopulated with information that individual users have no need or interest in viewing. For example, the home page of a typical news portal may contain many sections to display news on different topics and in different areas on a single page. These areas may include travel news, entertainment news, new product information, education news, business information, and health information. However, when a user is reading a web page, it does not mean that they are interested in the entire content of the whole web page. Typically, users are only interested in a particular subject of information such as entertainment news viewed on a particular web page.
Currently, users have to visit numerous different web sites in order to view the information in which they are interested in displaying. For example, a user may favor sports news from a first web site and weather information from a second web site. A user wanting to view both their favorite sports news from the first web site and weather information from the second web site has to visit each of these web sites individually. This may be very tedious and time consuming, especially when visiting large web sites having numerous web pages or when using portable small screen devices.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a method in which users may create their own personal web page composed of information from various other web sites. Furthermore, the method should enable users to view updated information on their personal web page with a minimal amount of effort.